Wheelchairs are used by people who have difficulty walking due to an illness or injury and are generally manufactured in a practical and cost-efficient way. The standard wheelchair is generally made with seating material that is either black or navy with an exposed dark metal frame, with limited padding and support. However, wheelchairs come in different sizes and configurations to accommodate various uses and people of different weight and height.
There are wheelchair slipcovers in the prior art that address some of the shortfalls of a standard wheelchair. However, none of these slipcovers adjusts to fit on different wheelchair sizes. For example, a facility with many wheelchairs, such as a hospital or nursing home, seeking to use slipcovers to maintain sanitary conditions would have to obtain specific slipcovers for each different wheelchair size.
There are many people who use wheelchairs that utilize several specialized wheelchairs adapted for particular needs, such as work, sports, or other outdoor activities. Others may have a standard, manually powered wheelchair and a motorized wheelchair. Nonetheless, wheelchair slipcovers in the prior art do not address the need for an adjustable wheelchair slipcover that can fit on different wheelchair types and sizes for users who may use multiple types of wheelchairs throughout a day.
Thus, there is a need for a wheelchair slipcover that is adjustable to fit many different sizes and configurations of a wheelchair.